Homeward
by MoonFoxJ
Summary: Kuso Umbreon strives to return home after being taken away, but faces many obstacles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Homeward

Ch. 1

Kuso POV

_"_Damn, we finally got him..."

"Yeah, how long were we at this?"

"Uhh...about six days."

"Hell man, this little asshole better be worth it. I bet they started already by."

...

KICK

_Bastard_

"Whoa easy Max. We still have to get him back to the Pit in one piece or he won't be worth crap."

_I hate you Max._

"...Yeah...let's go. Put him on the truck."

_Get your hands off me!_

"ARGH! The little ass bit me!"

"*chuckle* I think it was payback for the kick."

"Shut up and help me get him on the back."

HEAVE

"There, let's get moving."

"Let's stop by the Pokémon Center first though my Greninja and Flygon are beat from this stupid Umbreon."

"So is my Charizard. I'll drive. You put on 'the clothes' and get those three healed."

_I've got to get out of this net!_

...

"We're here."

"Help, I can't put on this stupid tie."

"Here you idiot."

_Now's my chance to escape!_

"Alright, I'll be parked a block that way Pat."

"Alright. *ahem*NURSE JOY, PLEASE HELP! I'M LATE FOR MY MEETing and my poor pokémon have..."

VROOOOM

"*sigh* Where's my magazine? *shuffle*."

_I have to leave, NOW!_

BITE BITE BITE

_Almost through the net_

BITE BITE BITE

"Thank you so very much Nurse Joy!"

BITE BITE RIP

_I'm free! Now I got to run fast and silent._

"We're good Max, let's go."

CHUCHUCHUVROOOOOM

"They're gone...ahh"

Kuso was dead beat. Sixcdays. Six days they chased him to put into some 'Pit'. He had to leave. He had to move. Why wouldn't his legs respound though? He couldn't even move! Wait what's that wet feeling below him? He looked down to see that his knees were slashed raw from the Flygon before. By now he lost so much blood to the point where he crumpled to the ground.

_Maybe I can drag myself with my chin._

He scraped his chin along the icy sidewalk, onto a hill of December snow, and tried as much as possible to slow the bleeding. After, he used his chin to roll down the hill which was a big mistake as he felt all of his injured knees be crushed under his weight while the whole time he had to hold in his cries so that nobody heard him. At the bottom of the hill, he rolled to a stop, buried his face in the snow and screamed in pain.

_This is the worst Christmas Eve ever. I can't believe this crap happened to me. Why did those stupid hunters have to choose me? Now I'm bleeding out on the freaking freezing snow and its all their fault. All their fault. I can't believe it. I should be home now with my family. By now they're probably worried to death that I-"_

CHUCHUCHUVROOOOOM

"No! Don't! Please, just leave me alone already dammit *sob*."

"No, I can't. I've got a long drive ahead of me."

"Huh?"

He looked up from the snow and saw an old looking man in his pickup truck talking to a young man. Both of their backs were to him so Kuso saw this as a sign from almighy Arceus and dragged with all his must toward the back of the truck. Once he got there, he had no idea how on earth he was going to get onboard.

"Alright well, have a great Christmas."

"You too."

Now was the time when Kuso started to panic. If he wanted to live, he had to think fast. Acting on the only thing that came to him at the moment, he dragged himself under the truck with his ripped, bloody chin, bit down as securely as he could onto the underside while forcing his hindlegs up to rest in the curve of a towing hook, and prayed for life.

1 hour later

Kuso dropped to the ground as soon as he felt the truck stop. He lay there for a good twenty minutes and listened to the old man go into his home, greet his wife and son, and start on a delicious smelling Christmas Eve dinner. He felt something dripping on his eyes and blinked, trying to see where from the truck's underside it came from. It was after a few seconds that he realized that he was crying.

"Get ahold of yourself Kuso *sniff*. Just suck it up and get home."

Kuso steeled himself as best as he could and pushed through the pain. He crawled out from under the truck and headed toward the top of a snowy hill with a snow-frosted tree that he judged would be efficient enough in hiding him from plain sight. It looked like to him that he traveled to some kind of rural area. He could even see a castle as he neared the top of the hill. A castle of all things! Being an Umbreon did have its merits, but that didn't include invincibility. Everyone had their own limits and he felt that he would meet his soon. As he approached the base of the tree, he heard a party from the castle before he fell to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update and if the chapter is too small. There was an error so I couldn't upload new chapters. Anyway, I won't be using POVs anymore so that I can focus on the story more, but if you want the POVs back then please review. Also, this is my first fanfiction so just keep that in mind. I've pretty much thought about the plot layout for this story like a year ago or something, so I'll try to regularly upload a new chapter every Sunday. Finally, thanks to shadow55530, beanboy21, and Zombie12 for Following or adding to their Favorites either me or Homeward. I REALLY didn't even expect this story to be attracting people until I wrote at least the 3rd chapter or something, thanks guys. So now here's the 2nd chapter of Homeward.

The perfect princess. That's how everyone viewed her as. She was tired of playing the princess role and definetly didn't want to spend her whole life as one. Sure at first she liked the pampering, but now she had grown tired of the endless maids doing every little thing for her. What they did made her feel scared of the outside world. Like she would never survive on her own if the time came for her to do so. Heck, her sister loved the princess life. Never ever got tired of it actually. They were even fraternal twins born only minutes apart, but Aurora came first. Yippee. That meant that she HAD to study harder and know everything about being a queen so that she could take her mother's place one day. Crystal, her Glaceon sister on the other hand could take it easier on her lessons, was given more and longer breaks, and could even go to the city without having to sneak out. Aurora though was 'destined to become a queen' and had to sneak out to the city with her best and only real friend, Frost, a glaceon too.

"Pst. Hey Aurora" came a familiar voice from a bush off to her right. Aurora had left the party for some fresh air and sat outside on a bench.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Frost" Aurora whispered back.

"Another party night huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Do I look nice?"

The bush parted a bit so that Frost could get a better look. Frost was absolutely the most beautiful and even sexy looking Pokemon Aurora had ever seen and she knew that she was right from seeing all the commercials, magazines, and movies from their trips to the city whenever her parents went out for their week long trip every month. Frost's whole appearance was perfect except for the scar on her hindleg that she refused to talk about for some reason. Also, for the 3 years that they've been friends she's never known what Frost does while they aren't together.

"Yeah, unfortunately. How many?"

"Ugh! Just 1 but that means no competition which means no one to get in his way."

"What's his fancy ass name? Does it have 'the Third' or something like that in it?"

"IDK. I didn't even pay attention. They all come and go you know?"

Aurora wore a red and white dress that her maids found fitting for a princess on Christmas Eve and that she felt that she would trip on if she even thought about anything faster than a walk. She was a very cute Espeon although she didn't think she even came close in comparison to Frost. Especially since whenever the 2 would go to the city the boys would ignore her and stare at Frost almost in a trance-like way. She asked Frost how she always looked like a goddess but of course that question was also met with a big no.

"So then let's ditch this party for some snowball fighting. I promise I won't cheat."

"No, I can't. This one is really persistent and cannot take a hint at all. He's only gone now because I asked if he could personally get me a drink in that proper lady-like voice."

"Oh, is that him?"

Aurora turned around and sure enough she saw the Raichu prince coming toward her.

"Yep."

"Do you want me to ice slip him?"

"Yep."

Sure enough Frost blew an Icy Wind and created a patch of ice between Aurora and the Raichu.

"Well what are you doing out here in the cold-whoa!"

The Raichu slipped and threw the drinks over to Aurora who saw them coming and easily sidestepped them.

"This stupid ice is-ahem. Excuse me my lovely princess, I shall return with new drinks."

...

"Haha!"

"I see him talking to some other dude so you got a few minutes I think."

"Thanks a bunch."

"I have to go now but I'll see you next week."

"Okay. Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, you too."

Frost disappeared back into the bushes. Aurora was all alone now with only the party to go back to. She couldn't go back to that arrogant Raichu, no way. She decided to sneak off to her secret spot just long enough for everyone to leave, Crystal could make the midnight speech to the party guests in her place. Aurora left the bench, made sure not to leave any tracks in the snow, and went toward the hill with the tree on top that she knew so well.

...

What the heck? Are those...

Footprints. There were footprints that led from the bottom of the hill to the top toward the tree.

Someone is here!

Aurora made sure to step in the footprints already layed in the snow to avoid alerting others if there was more than the 1 stranger she sensed at the top of the hill. As she neared the top though, the presence seemed to be getting fainter and not stronger. At the top she saw no one and doubted if she would in the total darkness of a winter night. Still she felt the shrinking mind of another right in front of her. She stood still like that until she couldn't sense the presence anymore, then went to lay at the base of the tree.

Eep!

She saw him now. Her face was an inch away from what she could now make out to be an Umbreon's. He looked to her to be asleep or dead. Either way she took no chance and slowly backed away.

SCREEEEEEEEEeeeeee...BOOM

The midnight fireworks. It's Christmas Day now.

She saw the fireworks shooting up from the castle and imagined all the chaos when everyone noticed she was gone.

"Here! She over here!" said one of the Aggron guards.

No way. I made sure! How did they-"

"Princess Aurora everyone at the castle is worried deathly sick! Why have you gone?"

"Uh...well I was kinda-never mind that now. There's a poor Umbreon here that needs help!"

"Where? I cannot see it"

"Watch you're step or you'll crush him! Just reach down and you'll feel him."

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"You've found the princess!"

"Yes, she is safe, and I've found an injured Umbreom too."

"Bring them back to the castle and we'll have him treated"

...

"How did you guys even find me?"

"We placed several Skarmory scouts on the lookout due to your many previous absences princess."

"Hmph."

...

At the castle, everyone broke down into predictable cries of joy.

"There she is!"

"Princess Aurora!"

"Oh thank Arceus that you have not been harmed!"

Crystal erupted into a steaming rage like a fire type.

"I prepared nothing at all! You didn't even like leave me a card or anything to say!"

Her parents were the worst. They just looked disappointed with nothing to say at all which left Aurora feeling worse than if they had given her the usual 'How dare you...' or 'You must...'

"..." her father stayed silent and just looked at the ground.

"Aurora..." was all her mother said.

The only good thing that came from this is that most of the guests including that Raichu left. Aurora saw the guard with the Umbreon in his arms head toward the health center. Just as he rounded the corner she saw his eyes open and saw nothing but sadness and begging in them. The only thing she could give him was a reassuring smile before she went up toward her room, prepared for bed, and slept.

Merry Christmas whoever you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Homeward

Ch. 3

When Kuso woke up, the first thing he noticed was the orange sunset blinding him so he kept his eyes closed. The warm glow felt good though so he snuggled into the blankets more comfortably.

_Wait...blankets?_

He was on a bed with a pillow and blankets from what he could tell by feel. He didn't know where he was or how he even got here. Before he opened his eyes, he heard footsteps so he pretended that he was still asleep. He slowly tried to shrink deeper into the bed. The footsteps sounded like they were coming closer. He curled himself into a ball. Now they sounded right next to his bed. He felt the covers being taken off him and a soft hand over his heart.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid" a female voice said.

_!_

"You don't have to pretend. You're safe here."

If he lost his stealth, he would at least play the first move. Kuso jumped out of the bed and twisted to face whoever it was behind him with the sun at his back. He heard her shriek in surprise a little so while she was stunned, he kept the blurry pink image in front of him while waiting for his eyes to adjust. He saw the Blissey now. She looked like she took a splash of ice cold water to the face. It was then Kuso realized that his silhouette was terrifying the poor Blissey. He decided to keep her in that silent state of shock to sneak out of wherever he was undetected. Where was he anyway, a Pokemon center? He crept past the Blissey with her in the same frozen pose still looking in fear at the sunset behind a large window.

_Almost there_.

He kept walking to the exit while quietly growling at her to let her know that they were both still here. He made it!

_Oh no._

There were three hallways to take; either left, forward, or right. The right hallway smelled delicious so he thought it to be a cafeteria and rejected it. He thought he could heard bird Pokemon from the left hallway and went to take it until he saw a foot rounding the corner from the left.

_Crap. _He took the middle.

He sprinted down the hallway full speed and searched desperately for something to hide behind. He saw nothing except the stairs leading upward.

_What...stairs in a Pokemon center? _ He hurriedly climbed the stairs.

Now out of sight from whomever that was, Kuso sat and tried to catch his breath. Although a second later, he heard another coming down the hallway he sat at. He panicked, looked around, and found more stairs leading up to the next floor. He sprinted up the stairs in a flash and again sat to rest. He just finished listening to the footsteps of his would be discoverer fade away when he heard a door from his right unlocking.

_Oh come on!_

Again he panicked and again chose stairs.

Many stairs later

"This...hasgot...tostop" he said as he ran up the stairs.

When he reached the top, he came face to face with an Aron, Froakie, and Meditite.

_Crap._

For some reason the Aron came right up to his face.

"I'll prove it to you guys that I'm gonna become guard captain like my father one day by beating this intruder out of the castle!"

"If you beat anyone, that'll be on the day when Grumpigs fly!" the Froakie teased.

Kuso was out of breath by this point "Hangonasec...Idon't...wantto...wait...castle?"

"Titan, is there someone up there with you?" Kuso heard from a lower floor.

_Ah damn! _"Sorry about this kid."

Kuso shot a Confuse Ray at the Aron he guessed to be Titan and watched as the Aron's eyes rolled over from disorientation. A second later, the Aron fell over and rolled down the stairs. His friends lost it after seeing that and chased after Titan down the stairs. Kuso looked around but saw no stairs. He saw only 3 doors, one each on the left and right, and one in front (the one in front was a double doors entrance). He knew that he had limited time so he went with the left door.

_Maybe I should have chosen right._

Kuso took one look at the room and the first word that came to his mind was 'pink'. The room had light pink walls, heavy pink bed sheets, and more different shades of pink on its furniture. At once he knew he stepped into a girl's bedroom and wondered if the room next door was the right choice (no pun intended). Before he could even take a step back though he heard a stampede coming up the stairs and looked desperately around for a hiding place.

_Under the bed? No, too obvious. In the wooden chest? No, there's a lock._

The steps were just outside the door now so he had to choose now! He saw a long closet full of dresses and decided that it would have to do. The closet was full of clothes that was perfect to hide behind, but at the end of the closet was still a square of shadow left from the sunset pouring through the bedroom window. Kuso hid better in shadows more than anything else, and he wasn't fully onboard with the idea of hiding under a girl's dress, even if it was vacant. Just as the bedroom door burst open, Kuso melted into the closet's shadow and prayed.

He saw two buff Aggrons enter the room followed by an angry Espeon girl who looked ready to rip the two to shreds.

"Get out! I told you that I would sense him if he was here and I definitely don't-" the Espeon trailed off. Was she looking at him or her clothes?

An Aggron came up from checking underneath the bed "Sorry princess but we must check the all of the castle and that includes your room."

The second Aggron slowly crept into the closet. "This is the last spot to search before we finish"

The Espeon was _definitely _looking at him. He was sure of it now.

_Oh great, I get stepped on, or she rats me out. Either way, I get screwed!_

The Aggron was right in front of him now. He was still hidden but he would never be intangible.

_Guess it's getting stepped on. I better bolt-_

"Wait!"

The Espeon's outburst froze all three intruders in their tracks.

"I just sensed the Umbreon and he's down in the kitchens. He may be trying to steal food."

That was all the encouragement needed to send the Aggrons out of her room. She checked the hall, locked her door, came to the edge of her closet where there was still light and looked right into his eyes like he wasn't even hidden at all.

"Don't worry, you are. So well in fact that we couldn't see you, even when you were right in front of us."

_What? But my hiding never fails. How did-_

"I just sensed your mind. Not many can, but I'm pretty good at it. Sorry if I'm interrupting. So, are you going to come out and explain or what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, really sorry about not posting new chapters guys but even now I got a lot on my plate cuz school started again. But that's not a good enough excuse because we're all busy right? So again, sorry and I'll try to stay more frequent with the updates. 5, 6, and 7 are coming up pretty quick to make up for the lost weeks and here's 3 and 4.

Homeward

Ch. 4

December 18

_Wow, today looks great! _Kuso thought when he looked outside the window.

The sky was sunny with just enough clouds. The slight breeze coupled with the sunlight over the grass made the field around the lab Kuso lived in look like was the kind of weather he could just fall asleep from. The familiar sound of rapid, light footsteps coming down the stairs told him that his younger Eeveebrother, Jun, was the source.

"Kuso, I'm sososososooo bored!" Jun whined.

"So why are bothering me? I was gonna take a nap." Kuso asked.

"There's no one to play with."

"Watch TV then."

"I don't want to watch TV. I want to PLAY, Tackle attack!"

Kusoturned around, crouched, went under the charging Jun, and threw him so that he went through the open window. He looked back at the window to see that his brother had landed on his feet, still determined to Tackle again.

"You know, you really shouldn't declare your attacks before you actually attack." said Kuso.

"Who cares? Tackle is the only move that I know."

"That isn't true."

"Oh please, what can those other ones do except waste energy?"

"…"

"See, I'm right aren't I?"

"Tell you what; you can use any of your moves that you want, while I'll go without Tackle or Swift, my only attack moves. If you win, I'll teach you Swift. If I win, you'll be grateful for moves. Deal?"

"That's not fair, Professor Mason told us not to learn new moves or get stronger. You got into crazy trouble for learning Swift last week. Plus, you're my older, stronger, faster, better brother!"

"Fine, if you win, I'll bring you something back from the city next time I go out with Professor Mason."

"Now that is a good DEAL!"

On "deal" Jun used Tackle again, trying to catch him off guard with his shout._ If it didn't work the first time, it won't work now._He dodged to the right on his nimble Eevee legs and watched as Jun went flying past, spun around, and used Tackle again._ He's got heart, I'll give him that._ This time he jumped over Jun's Tackle. For the third time, Jun charged in with a Tackle, and again he dodged it. This process repeated until about the sixth Tackle where Jun lost it.

"Ugh, stop it!"

"Why when it's working so well?"

Then I'll use THIS, Sand Attack!"

The spray of sand flew from the ground at Kuso's face, but thanks to Jun's warning Kuso easily dodged it. Kuso kept dodging Jun's Sand Attacks and laughed at him. _Does he think shouting his attacks out give them more power or something? What's his deal?_

By now, Jun had tired himself out. Jun's next move was another Tackle, but this time he stayed silent. Kuso prepared to dodge when Jun suddenly stopped in front of Kusoand switched to a Sand countered the spray with his own Sand Attack. He then closed his eyes, leapt through the sand cloud like a Jack-in-the-box, and used Growl right at Jun's face who fell on his back in surprise. Kuso mounted Jun and got into position for a finishing-blow, victorious.

"Argh, you always win everything…"

…

"How are you so good? Can you tell me your secret?"

The two had cleaned themselves in the large pond by the lab after their battle, and did some walk-and-talk on the field. By now the day changed a lot from the afternoon when they started their battle. It was a few hours later, and while their conversation changed from multiple topics, Jun kept coming back to battling.

"Just let it go man."

"You got to tell me where I went wrong so I can beat you next time!"

"There's no secret move to fighting like in those movies you watch. I train to get stronger."

"But Professor Mason says-"

"What Mason says makes no sense to me. I don't see what the harm in getting stronger is. Mason refuses to even give us a reason why it's bad. Did you notice him covering up his reasons every timehe tells us that training isn't allowedwith gifts and food?"

"Well you shouldn't continue training."

"No. What I _should_ do is eat. Let's go back to the lab…Wait…Where are we?"

The two looked around to find out that they were in some forest. They were so into their own conversation that they paid no attention to where they were going. Every bush and tree looked exactly the same.

"Great, we're lost. This is your fault!" shouted Jun.

"How the heck is it my fault?" said Kuso.

"You're the big brother, so of course it's your fault!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Ugh, you're such a brat."

"Well, you're ugly!"

"So? I'm a guy, idiot."

"Hmph."

"Look, sorry I got us lost, but we gotta get out of here before Professor Mason gets back and finds us gone!"

"Fine, let's go."

"Uhh, which way though?"

The two sat on the ground and tried to think of a way to get back to the lab. They sat for nearly 20 minutes before Jun cried out so loudly that it scared Kuso into thinking that Jun was in trouble.

"What's the matter?" Kuso asked, getting ready to run.


	5. Chapter 5

Homeward

Ch. 5

Present Day

"Well are you going to come out of there or not?"

It was tempting. She had just helped him, not turned him in. So what did he do, come out slowly or rush her?

"Stop thinking so much and come out already! I just proved that I'm friend."

That's right, she could sense his emotions. How was he supposed to get out of this? He couldn't lie unless he was one of those robotic liars. He was going to have to be up front with her. It was the least she deserved for helping him, but he wouldn't tell her too much.

"I'm fine right where I am thanks."

"Suit yourself. I'm Aurora by the way"

"Kuso. It was miracle to meet you Aurora."

"Well your welcome Kuso. So, why are you freaking out and hiding in the castle?"

"Just trying to survive here."

"We took you in and cared for you for two days while you were out. What are you trying to survive from cuz I know it's not us."

_Two days, they must be worried sick about me!_ "Hunters who've been chasing me for six days now."

"Hunters! Well, I guess mom and dad were right; never trust a human."

"..._Some_ humans are real jerks, not all. Cut them some slack."

"Oh, I'm sorry do you have a trainer? I didn't mean to insult them."

"No, I have a Pokémon professor that I need to get back to alive."

"Okay, so how'd you end up here? I mean not here, but at my tree?"

_Arceus it's just question after question!_ "I hitched a ride. Am I being interrogated or something?"

"No, of course not! How rude of me to just start shooting off questions when you must be dead tired. Here-" Aurora walked away from the closet for a few seconds and came back with a bowl of clear liquid "would you like some water?"

"Sure, but could you just slide that over to me?"

"Unh uh, I'm not going into my own closet with a weird boy who snuck into it. It's creepy"

"Well, I'm not coming out until you're gone. Nice try _princess_, but I'm staying right here."

He saw a flash of annoyance on her face that was quickly replaced by her looking down to hide her face. He wondered if he crossed some sort of line before she spoke.

"First of all, don't call me that. I hate being seen as the helpless princess. And second-" she suddenly had a big smile on her face "And second, I'm gonna see you sooner or later because you're running out of shade."

He looked down and saw that she was right. His small island of shadow was getting smaller by the second due to the sunset. The stretch of shadow in front of him seemed to be a more longer-lasting hiding spot but it was too far, right behind Aurora in fact. He would never get there before she saw him in the sunlight. He tried to get farther back, deeper into the closet, but it was impossible, his back had already touched the wall. Slowly his little island of shadow was shrinking. His feet would be visible soon and even that thought unsettled him, the less people who saw him, the better.

He looked up to see her face and she looked like she was ready to yell 'Happy New Year' from a countdown. What was the harm in one more knowing how he looked like? Especially since she was a _princess_. Her parents seemed like they didn't exactly favor humans, and she would be staying in a castle all her life anyway. Maybe...

"Alright, I'm coming out."

He came out of the shadow shyly and approached her until they were standing two feet from each other with the bowl in between. All of a sudden, their initial greeting didn't seem sufficient so he reintroduced himself.

"H-Hi, I'm Kuso." he looked to the side and blushed but didn't know why.

"Hi, I'm Aurora!" she still wore that sunny smile on her face.

Up close, Kuso could now see the details of how she looked. Her fur was a lighter shade of lavender and shined as if it was brushed every day which he guessed to be true. Her body type looked to be feisty and agile. She was probably around his age and her eyes glowed faintly like the dawn.

"So, I'll just take that drink now." he bent down towards the bowl, looking everywhere but up.

"No, don't drink that! That's my actually my washbasin; it's what I use to clean my face every morning."

"Wha-"

"Sorry, but I thought it was a good way to get you out of that closet. Though I would have seen you sooner or later."

"AH COME ON!"

"Shhhhh not so loud, you'll draw the guards or someone else in here. Here, you can hide under my bed; the bed sheets are long enough to cover the bottom."

Kuso muttered a few curses to himself before going under the bed. He saw the bed press down a little and guessed that Aurora jumped on top so that they could talk more. Yippee. Before she could get so much as a word out, there was a knock at the door. Maybe he did yell a little too loudly. He saw Aurora appear under the bed.

"That's probably dinner my dinner call. I'll be right back, and don't leave the room or you'll be caught and I'll get into more trouble."

_Saved by the bell_ "Sure, I'll be waiting right here."

"Stop lying to me, it's rude."

_Damn it. I got to remember that._

Aurora dropped the covers and went to the door. Kuso heard the door unlock and heard another voice that sounded kind and as soothing as honey. He recognized the voice as the Blissey he scared downstairs, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt toward the Blissey by the time the door closed, even after all the other things he's went and done during the past week.

"Miss Aurora, it is time for dinner."

"Thank you, Sunny. Are you feeling okay? I heard that you got paralyzed by that Umbreon earlier. I didn't know they were capable of paralysis. You're very strong to have recovered so quickly and returned to work."

"Oh, just more gossip in a quiet castle Miss Aurora. I was only frightened, nothing more."

"Okay, well I was thinking if you could…"

CA-CHUNK

Kuso sent a silent thanks to Aurora. That had gotten embarrassingly awkward really fast. He wasn't the victim. He wasn't the one who apologized. Yet all he did was hide underneath the bed. The other times things went this sour (or worse), he didn't feel anything because he had already gone by then. It was hell what he did to the others; he _damned_ them in a way. All he wanted was to get home, but he only accomplished in managing to get farther away.

He had to get out, escape, leave before he hurt anyone else. His first attempt was the door, the easy way. He only got to the top of the stairs before he heard familiar, heavy footsteps coming up from below, looked down to see two Aggron coming up, and retreated back inside Aurora's room. When he closed the door and went back under the bed, he heard them stop just outside her room and guessed that they were going to be on guard at least until she came back. That would be too late.

He spent the next five minutes trying to find a hatch, an A.C. vent, anything to crawl through undetected like in the movies. He slapped himself after when he realized that he was in a castle, not in house. _You dumbass! _He wasted his next five minutes looking for secret book switches, hidden levers, disguised bed frame buttons, and then slapped himself a second time for watching too many movies. _You dumbass!_

Finally, he came to the window. It was the only other way he found to escape. This was crazy, suicidal even. Definitely the result of too many movies, but what other choice did he have? Rush the Aggron? There's probably dozens more of them from the looks of this castle. Speaking of which, what floor was he on? He opened the window quietly and instantly made the mistake of looking down. His stomach did a flip when he saw the ground below. _Oh my Arceus! What is this, the 20__th__ floor? There aren't even any ledges, just a smooth stone wall to slip on before you die!_

In the fading light of the sunset, he saw the silhouettes of three Skarmory, which he watched with envy. It was only until he noticed them flying in a patrol like path and figured that they were guards too when he climbed back down and closed the window so as to not get caught. He gave up and went back under the bed. There was no way out of here. His only option was to wait until Aurora came back from dinner to let the guards leave, and then slip out undetected. In the meantime, he had to be cold and distant to not befriend her until she fell asleep. It was for their own good.


	6. Chapter 6

Homeward

Ch. 6

"Okay, well I was thinking if you could post a couple guards at my door to make sure that nobody goes in?" _Or comes out._

"I will see to it that they are posted immediately, Miss Aurora. Some advice before dinner my princess."

"Yeah?"

"You have snuck off on Christmas Day two days ago, and brought home a random Umbreon that is now either gone, or wandering around here as the guards double check the castle. Also, you falsely stating that the Umbreon was in the kitchen has not only disorganized many guards, but has ruined most of dinner due to the guards trampling into the kitchen and turning over many dishes. I advise you to take mercy on your parents and try not to cause more trouble that will stress everyone further."

"I...promise I'll try."

...

Sunny was right about both the stress level and dinner. The table was so quiet with no conversation being made whatsoever. Aurora sat at a long side of a rectangular table and barely touched her soup. Aurora's sister, Crystal, sat at Aurora's left along the lengthy table, and didn't eat as fast as she always did to escape to her own personal space or friends. Instead, she took her time with her thick soup with her head down, ignoring the crusty bread as if were a bomb. Her mother, an Espeon as well, had taken a more bold approach and her bread crunches were the loudest sounds in the room which actually wasn't saying much. She looked both tired and anxious, like a high-school student studying late into the night for a test they just found out about.

Her father, a Flareon, had eyes old from the experience of running a kingdom. They could be soft and loving (like Sunny's) at one moment, and then hold an inferno of anger the next from what she heard around the kingdom's markets. He didn't eat or speak anything at the moment, but Aurora could tell there was something working in his head right now as he sat still. She sensed that he was contemplating back and forth between one decision and the other, but she doubted it was whether to eat the soup or bread first as his eyes waved from the two foods. She couldn't get any info about the decisions her father was thinking about, except that his head sounded something like _"But if I _ then _..." _and _"Maybe I should _ before I _..."_

_It must be hell inside his head now_ Aurora thought.

Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice resonate within her head. _Honey, be kinder to your father._

While Aurora's powers were limited to being able to feel people's emotions and general intentions, her mother could do more and better. Aurora's mother could not only sense minds within a greater range, she could also read them, communicate with them, hide her own mind from intrusion, and accurately see enemy intentions in battle which gave her an edge in combat. What was the way her mother summed up her abilities? _Boring, absolutely boring. Everyone is an open book to me whether they like it or not, there's no mystery in my life anymore, and I don't even have to use my mouth to speak. Trust me when I say this Aurora, you don't want what I got._ _It's a waste of time to pursue after. _Nevertheless, Aurora couln't help but get a little excited and wonder how it would all feel if she could could just be in her mother's place for a moment.

_Sorry, mom I just wish dad would come out and say what's on his mind right now._

_I've spoken with him about his subject, and he'll speak to you both when ready._

It was then Aurora realized that her mother had been speaking to both her and Crystal simultaneously. The two twins looked up from their bowls and looked at each other for a moment before going back to their soup.

...

After dinner, Aurora's father (who had still not eaten), asked for his family to remain at the table. He ran his paw through the yellow flame of hair on his head a few time before he revealed his plans. He wanted to increase Crystal's studies to match Aurora's, and he wanted Aurora to 'consider' "Voltar III", whom she learned to be the name of the Raichu from the Christmas Eve party after a quick description._ Nice guess Frost_ she secretly thought.

"WHAT?!" both sisters screeched after they recovered from their shock.

"I can't 'consider' this random guy out of nowhere, much less marry him!"

"You can't give me more lessons! I get barely enough time to hang out with my friends with the eight hours a day I still have."

"Girls please," their father looked at them tiredly like their mother "we only want what's best for you two."

"Aurora, " their mother said "you're too wild. You constanly bicker with Crystal and anyone else who upsets you, you pay minimal attention, if at all, to your lessons, and you always sneak out of the castle where most of the times, we can't even find you. You worry us too much honey."

Aurora looked away in shame.

"And Crystal," she continued "you're sister has..."

Aurora didn't hear the rest. She locked herself in her own head to escape from this conversation. Sure she was a rebel, sometimes a little too much, but marriage would emprison her completely. The marriage might be mutually good for both kingdoms, yet she would be living in a lie that would kill her little by little from the inside. And then the kingdoms would expect them to have a child, or children! The thought made her sick to her stomach, forced to marry for others. _Omigosh, I'm gonna be sick. I should have had the bread. _She heard Crystal grumble something about cities before their father spoke.

"You won't have to marry anyone Aurora if you don't want to, but you must start showing restraint, respect, and interest with your various _subjects_. Do you understand?" she nodded and he finished off with "Good. You are now both excused and may return to your rooms."

Somehow, she remembered about Kuso by the end of all of this, which she blushed at. _It must be the marriage crap thinking, not me. _By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, she remembered and made her way back into the kitchen, and asked for a loaf of bread from the chefs. The fact that she didn't have to marry immediately gave her little comfort as she zombie-walked upstairs. When she reached her room, she thanked and dismissed her guards. After that, her actions were extremely sluggish and automatic: open door, go into room, lock door, walk to bed, drop bread for Kuso, climb into bed, weep, pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

Homeward

Ch. 7

Kuso had been lying under Aurora's bed, bored out his mind, when he heard her steps from outside the door. When she came in, he saw that the guards were gone, and that she held a loaf of bread between her teeth. He went to greet her but she didn't even look at him.

"Hey, you're back. Was dinner okay?"

She didn't even respond to him, as if her body was on autopilot. Her gaze was directed at empty space as she walked to her bed. _Oh great, more talking. Just what I need, to give away more info about myself. _At least, that's what he thought until she released the loaf of bread to the ground, and jumped up on top of her bed. The whole time, she hadn't said a word. He saw the bread she left for him and took it underneath the bed. He waited for another thirty seconds and she still didn't say anything or move.

"Umm, thanks" he finally said. _This is going to be easier than I thought. I won't have to talk to her._

He suddenly realized that he was starving, so he dug into his bread dinner. If she was already asleep, he could just sneak out using the night's shadows, no problem. The old man whom Kuso hitched a ride from would be his ticket back to the city, where he hoped to find another means of transportation to get home. He would find his way back to the old man's home, far from the kingdom. There, he could just wait until the old man left for the city again in his truck, and jump into the back unnoticed. Though he had no idea where the old man's home was. Last time, Kuso's limbs had been incapitated by the Flygon of the Pokémon hunters, who had relentlessly tracked him for six days, and Kuso had to cling onto the underside of the truck with his teeth for an hour drive. His jaw got sore just from thinking about it. But now he had gotten a full two days rest from his week of chasing, so he was reenergized and ready to go.

He was about halfway though his dinner before he heard the weeping. Was that Aurora? She was crying and he immediately guessed that it was because of something that happened over dinner downstairs. He paid her no mind after he remembered to be distant from others for their safety. So he did nothing but finish his bread in again, that akward state. He did nothing to interfere. The next ten minutes were hell. Even when compared to the Mightyena that nearly killed him, the hour long ride by teeth, or to the Pokémon Hunters that chased him for 144 hours, it killed him inside to think that he may have caused Aurora her grief and did nothing to help her.

Her sobs gradually died down into what he heard to be hiccups, which turned into sniffles, which turned into shakes. Finally, all was quiet and nothing moved in the black darkness of the room. _Did she pass out?_ He crept silently out from underneath the bed and climbed on top of it to see that Aurora was indeed unconscious. Her face had dry-tear streaks over it, and the blanket beneath her face was wet. It was too hard not to take pity on her, so he pulled the blanket out from under her with his teeth and and covered her with it. Thinking that he already went way to far, he went back under the bed. She just fell asleep which made things so much easier for him. He would wait until she was deeper in her sleep so she wouldn't wake up and then he would make his escape unnoticed.

Two hours later

It was time to go. Kuso was sure that Aurora was too deep in her sleep now so he started to leave. He came out from under the bed and made his way to the door. The door was strangely easier to use than other doors he previously used. It was bigger to allow the Aggron through the doorway, the lock on the door was small wooden bar that was within easy reach, and it was opened with a bigger handle that seemed purposely made for Aurora's height which meant that it was easy for him to use too. He lifted up the wooden-bar lock, pulled the handle down, and went out of the room effortlessly. It was like this castle was made for Pokémon use, not humans.

_Are there any humans at all in this castle? Probably not since Aurora hinted that her parents didn't like them._

He made his way down the castle taking the same way he came from last time which was much less tiring now since he was going down and not up. Even these stairs, he noticed, seemed easier to climb than the stairs humans used. This time, he only ran into one or two maids who were retiring to their rooms but he easily melted into the big, heavy shadows of the castle and they went right past him. He got to the cross of the hallways where he was cut off last time. He remembered to take the right hallway as the hallway back to the infirmary where he awoke, he saw, was straight ahead. So he took the right hallway, and after a few minutes of backtracking and hiding, he reached the exit. One problem though, there was some kind of security lock on the front doors.

At the right of the doors there were several levers lined up in a row connected to a box with cones attached. There were five levers in all to pull, the left lever had the number 1 carved into its handle, and the order continued till the last lever on the right had the number 5 carved on its handle. From what he could see, this was a sort of number code lock where all levers had to be pulled in a specific order. How many combinations were there? He didn't waste his time trying to figure it out, and thought he should start from the beginning and try to go up from there. So he pulled...

5

The door stayed closed, and the levers had reset back into their original positions. Disappointed but not entirely surprised, he made to try again until he heard something from the box.

CLICK

_What the heck was that?_ He looked into the box from the cones and saw a big bell inside. An alarm bell. Probably to prevent people like him to just guess random combinations until they got the correct combination. _What now? I can't just keep guessing anymore, I have to get this door open and escape!_ He thought about going back and trying to find some other way out besides alarm or suicide, when thought he heard a soft tap from the hallway he came from. _Porbably just some maid._ He went back to the levers and decided that he would have to risk it since he didn't wnat to spend another second in the castle. Again, he pulled...

3

CLICK CLICK

_Crap. I'm definely not trying that again. _One click, and then two clicks. He didn't want to imagine what would happen when he heard three clicks. He was seriously considering going back and trying to find another way now.

A whisper right at his ear asked "Going for a midnight walk?"

...

Aurora woke up late at night with a gasp. She just woke up from a nightmare where she and Voltar III were at an altar, and she was dressed in white bride's dress, about to be married. Her mind was screaming _No, not to you! Not like this!,_ but her mouth moved against her will and said _I do_. As soon as she did, everything went black and she was inside a gigantic bottle with the lid too high up for her to jump to. A gigantic Voltar came out of the black space, picked up the bottle, and 'drank' from it. Aurora slid straight down the smooth glass with nothing to grip. The lid was to big for her to stretch out and plank herself on so she slid easily into his huge mouth. The inside of his mouth felt like a sauna, and she was sure she was going to be swallowed. Saliva coated her whole body which completely grossed her out so she tried to use her Psybeam, but the rainbow ray splashed harmless on his tongue. Then, he had swallowed her whole down his huge throat and she felt like falling faster and faster down a tube.

That was when she woke up. She found that her blanket was over her which was odd because she didn't remember going under them. She guessed that Kuso must have pulled them over her, so she went under her bed to check up on him.

_He's gone!_ Kuso wasn't under the bed so she instantly thought that he tried to leave so she looked to the door. _That idiot left the door open. _Aurora made her way down the stairs and to the front doors where she thought Kuso would most likely be, probably still stuck at the security code. In a minute, she was at the front doors and sure enough, Kuso was too. He looked like he was going to freak any second now. Since he snuck away from her, she would repay the favor.

...

Kuso nearly jumped out of his skin when he spun around and saw Aurora, out of bed.

_What the-how did-when did she-_

Kuso put on his best angry face and whispered _"What are you doing out here?"_

Aurora's attitude was no different and she hissed back _"You were going to leave on your own when I told you to stay put!"_

"_It would have been too late if I waited for you to wake up. You passed out so how was I supposed to pass up a chance like that to get away?"_

"_By waiting for me to help you escape! Besides, everyone is asleep so no rush."_

"_Really, you're going to help me escape?"_

"_Yes, now step back. Once I unlock the gate we'll have to sprint for it if we want to get away before everyone gets here. This gate creaks like a police car siren."_

"_We?"_

"_Yeah, I'm coming with you."_

"_No, you're not. I won't have anyone else getting screwed because of me."_

"_I'm coming with whether you like it or not. How else are you going to get out smart guy? There's guards stationed throughout the kingdom and you're stealth with my perception is the only way to escape without being caught."_

"_I thought you said nobody's up right now?"_

"_I forgot to include the guards. So are _we _leaving or not?"_

By this point, he was ticked off royal. His plan went up in flames as soon as he reached the front gate _"Why do you even want to tag along? You live literally like a princess here."_

She shivered a tiny bit before saying _"I have my own reasons okay? And don't flatter yourself; I plan on meeting up and _going_ with a friend."_ She made sure to put emphasis on 'going'. Hopefully, Kuso didn't ask questions about Frost; questions that she had no answers to like 'Where does your friend live?'

Kuso thought about her offer for a long time. She said that they had time so he sat and weighted everything. There were two choices. One included his freedom and family while the other probably led to a 20-story drop from a window, which he didn't want to test his Umbreon defenses on. But if he chose the former, then he knew it would eventually lead to _that_ again, given enough time. Maybe if he just flat out warned her at first, things would go differently. At least, he hoped that it would. He couldn't bear to condemn one more Pokémon to _them_. Before he spoke, he swore to never let _it_ happen again. _If it does happen, then I'll never return home again. I'll just have to check myself frequently._

Kuso finally spoke _"Before we go, understand one thing. We will not become friends at any time. Our status will be known as allies. Any action I take toward you will be completely for my own personal reasons, none of which contain anything about companionship. Remember that you don't ever want me as a friend. In fact, be on your guard at all times, even around me. Given my history, I'm a traitorous poison to anyone and everyone. Knowing all this, do you still wish to travel with me?"_

"_Yes yes yes already! Now may I please open the gate?"_

Aurora walked over to the switches and pulled…

3

Kuso took a step toward her while her back was turned, and prepared a Confuse Ray almost automatically. _It's for the best _Kuso reasoned. _I did warn her about me, and this way she could blame me for forcing her to open it and stay out of trouble herself._ He was about to shoot, but suddenly he was tackled down onto his back. She had pounced on him, taking them both to the ground.

"I didn't think that you'd pull this crap on me so early. Remind me to sleep with one eye open."

_She's fast! I've got to watch that in the future._

Aurora stepped off of him and said "From now on, you lead so that I can keep an eye on you."

…

Sure enough, there were guards posted thin throughout the kingdom. Aurora turned out to be right about her perception and detected patrols several seconds before Kuso saw them. Kuso spotted shadows for Aurora to hide in and he covered her with his body so that they were both hidden from sight. This way, both of them made it past the homes and businesses, and had reached the outer wall. The outer wall faintly reminded Kuso of the height from Aurora's window, though it was much taller, and very thick. The outer wall's gate was made of many crisscrossed wooden bars. When they reached it, Aurora directed them to nearby stairs that led up to the top of the wall. They didn't go all the way up however so that they remained unseen.

"_Great, we made it to the outer gate. Now how are going to get on the other side? It's your bedroom window all over again!"_

"_I'm going to create a distraction. When the guards look away, we're going to step off the section of the wall right above the gate and grab onto the gate when we fall. We'll use it to climb down."_

Aurora's distraction turned out to be pretty simple. She used Psychic to pick up a few rocks and dropped them rapidly one by one in a line that started near the gate and led away from it. This ended up sounding like as if someone was running on top the outer wall, and the noise drew the guards away. Kuso and Aurora ran for the wall closest to the gate and Kuso helped Aurora drop down by hoisting her down as low as he could so that she didn't have such a long fall. This way, she dropped and grabbed the wooden beams without difficulty. Kuso was about to drop himself until he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, you're the same Umbreon from before! What are you doing up here?"

Kuso turned back to the wall to come face to face with an Aron. He realized that it was the same Aron he used Confuse Ray on back in the castle. Kuso remembered his name to be Titan.

He panicked just like before at the castle for just a moment before he said "I'm just leaving your castle in peace now. What're _you_ doing up here so late?"

"I'm always up here every night on duty with my father" Titan replied "What was that pink thing you were dropping over the wall just now? It better have not been litter."

"Me, a litterer? Pff no way man! I'm just a traveler trying to get by in life."

"I'll ask you again. What did you drop over the wall?"

"You look pretty young. Are you already training to be a guard captain like you said before at the castle? You must really look up to your dad. He must be proud."

"That's right! I will be the greatest guard captain this kingdom has ever had. Then, my-wait! Stop dodging my question! I'll just check what it was you dropped by myself."

Before Titan could take a step, Kuso used Confuse Ray but Titan saw it coming and jumped away. Titan sensed that whatever Kuso was trying to get away with would be bad for the kingdom so he used Mud-Slap which Kuso dodged with ridiculous ease from his years of training. _He sure is no Aurora that's for sure._ Kuso decided to finish things quickly so he used Feint Attack followed up with Assurance but Titan blocked both with Harden.

"Hah, you'll never get past my Harden defense!" Titan taunted.

Titan countered with Headbutt and his attack hit Kuso cleanly on his face, but Kuso reained where he stood. Thinking that he won, Titan took a step back to let Kuso fall over, but Kuso took a step forward so that his face was still on Titan's. Kuso shoved Titan back hard with just his face so that Titan fell over onto his back.

"What the-how are you still standing?".

"Umbreon are known for their tough defenses. I won't be going down with just one hit."

Kuso used Confuse Ray again and since this time Titan was on the floor, his Confuse Ray had hit its mark. Titan tried to get back up but he didn't know which way up was so he just flopped pathetically on the floor. Kuso knocked him out with another Assurance, and then looked around for the guards. They were still nowhere in sight so he dropped himself over the wall and caught the gate's wooden beams. He found that Aurora was only halfway down and was in fact waiting for him.

"What took you so long? What happened up there?" she asked him once he climbed down next to her.

"Just some guy called Titan. I took him down though. Let's go."

"Titan? He's always hanging around the castle with his friends. I didn't know he'd be up here."

"Turns out that he stays up on the wall every night with his dad. Let's go."

"He's so young. Did you know he's the youngest Junior Guard ever in the kingdom? Junior Guards are basically the kingdom's Guards-in-training with the age requirement to be at least 13. Titan is 13 now but he started when he was 10. I didn't know that he's this devoted to becoming a Guard Captain like his dad..."

"Wow, that was really moving. Maybe I'll send him a postcard or something. Let's GO."

"Alright jeez. Just trying to acknowledge the guy and give him some credit here."


	8. Chapter 8

I just noticed that for seven chapters I forgot to include that I don't own Pokémon. So sorry for that but I am still new at this. I do not own Pokémon but Kuso, Aurora, other characters of Homeward, and Homeward itself are mine. And now, here's Ch. 8 of Homeward, it's another Past Episode!

Homeward

Ch. 8

December 18

"I know how to get home!" Jun said while hopping up and down. He looked excited like a child who was praised after learning how to tie his shoes. "The sun comes up from the west and goes down at the east. We need to go east because we walked with the sun in front of us this morning!"

"Wow, where did you even learn that?"

"Movies."

"Wait, the sun is in the middle of the sky so which way is east?"

"Let's ask that guy" Jun pointed at a Swellow. "He looks like he knows this place pretty good."

Jun walked up to the Swellow and asked for directions. The Swellow pointed them to the direction of east, and soon the two brothers were on their way home. At least, they thought they were until they had walked for such a long time that it had reached sunset. By then, Kuso of them began to doubt they would ever get home.

"How is this even possible?" yelled Kuso "We must have walked longer and faster than we did before we found out that we were lost. Is this some kind of freak forest or what?"

"Umm…" Jun looked at the ground away from Kuso.

"What's up?"

"Listen, please don't be mad, but I might have been wrong about the west and east thing. I think the sun actually comes up from the west, and sits at the east…sorry." ("For all you readers who caught this before Jun did, give yourselves a pat on the back.")

"…"

"Umm…you okay?"

"…"

"Kuso?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Yeah. No I'm fine. Just…trying not to blow up here hehe."

"I am sooo sorry, but I just remembered like 5 minutes ago. I just didn't know how to tell you. Let's just go back the way we came from while there's still some sun left alright?" Jun noticed that his brother's eye twitched when he said 'sun'.

"Sure." Kuso's face dropped as they turned around.

…

It was around 10 pm when the two made it to the halfway point where they met the Swellow, and saw that he was asleep. Even Jun was lagging behind with his half-open eyes, but Kuso seemed only to gain more energy as the night, including his mood, darkened. Seeing the Swellow sleeping told Kuso how late it really was, and all those previous hours of walking without releasing his anger had suddenly caught up to him. It took all his effort to grunt and hold in the urge to scream at the Swellow. Because of the darkness of night, he tripped on a tree root when they had only gone 30 feet past the Swellow, and roared into the night sky, waking the Swellow and several others in the area. Even Jun woke up to fully-alert mode.

By midnight, Jun had fallen asleep, so Kuso had to carry him on his back. Suddenly, he saw a small light beyond the trees. He refused to believe in the tiny light at first, but as he got closer, he could see the forest thinning and the light growing. He even heard Mason and the other Pokémon he befriended in the lab calling for them. Filled with renewed willpower, he started to sprint for the forest exit. He took about 3 strides before he was forced to stop by a huge, dark shape that jumped in front of him.

"Hey, watch where you're going dude." Kuso said

"I'm a lady you idiot!" a feminine yet husky voice shot back.

"Well madam, excuse me for being blind in this darkness, but we're trying to get home!"

"That voice…So, you're the one who woke up my babies with your damn scream. Now they won't go back to sleep without something to eat."

"Wow. Sounds like some bratty kids you got there" Kuso knew he crossed the line, but his sleepy-deprived mood refused to allow him to stop "You know it's unhealthy to eat so much right before sleeping."

"You tiny asshole, I could kill you right now for that. Actually, I should kill you and that little side dish you're carrying, and then serve you up to my babies."

Kuso dropped Jun on patch of grass and got into a defensive stance "You'll have to get past me first."

The Pokémon that Kuso couldn't see leaped, used Bite on his foreleg, and threw him to a tree. As she approached to finish him off, he acted KO'd and waited till she was close. At the right moment, he shot a Sand Attack at her, escaped, and used Swift while she was using Bite blindly around her. She countered with her own Sand Attack which he blocked with his own Sand Attack, but had to stop using Swift. She pinned him down with Bite at his shoulder this time, and clawed with Assurance on his injured leg for double the damage. Kuso's legs gave out at that point so that he lay on his back, vulnerable. She's too strong! Even though he could see her beating down on his leg and biting his shoulder, he felt no pain for some reason. They're broken he realizedI just lost my shoulder and foreleg and sherealized it a second later too.

She switched shoulders and pounded the other foreleg introducing Kuso to new pain. He cried out in agony, hoping that his cries of pain would persuade her to stop, to show mercy, but the pounding continued. Finally, his other shoulder broke, followed by his other foreleg, and she released him.

He was lying in a clearing and saw the full moon above, shining its glow over him. He didn't need to know how much blood he lost or even look to the side to see how much because his vision was already turning black.

"Kuso?" Jun had woken up when Kuso screamed and backed away from the dark shape that had beaten his brother.

Kuso didn't know what would await him in death but he knew he was going to be free. Free from the pain, Mason's rules, and every care in the world. He welcomed the moon as his guide into Arceus's kingdom, and admired how beautiful it looked, glad that something so perfect was to be his last vision in the world.

"Kuso, help me!" He barely heard Jun now "Somebody please help me!"

The white light was coming; he felt it all over him. The light was lifting him from the world, lifting him into the heavens. The funny thing was, he still felt the ground. He was rising as far as he could tell, but he still felt the blood-sticky grass on his back. And he wasn't feeling any lighter, he was getting heavier. He felt his body stretching him so quickly and dramatically he felt itchy all over, especially at his ears and tail.

At last, the light died away a bit, but now he saw the forest again except this time, he saw the forest. Every leaf, tree bark, and flower was now clearly visible to him. His body felt reenergized, and he saw that he could move again. He took a look at his forelegs and tail to see that they were black as shadows and had golden, glowing rings on them.

I evolved…not died…I'm still alive.

A scream above caused him to look up to the treetops "Oh jeez, someone help me!"

Kuso could now see that their hunter was a Mightyena who was currently trying to climb a tree Jun had managed to get up in. Kuso felt like ripping that Mightyena apart with his new power, but he remembered how his last fight ended so he decided to be smart and take the quiet approach. He crept up to the Mightyena, slapped her leg so that she fell from her climb, quickly crouched so that he didn't become a silhouette against the moonlit clearing, and blended into the forest floor.

"Who's did that?" screamed the Mightyena when she spun around and looked for whoever smacked her down.

She completely missed Kuso who was literally, right under her nose. He waited until he heard her gasp upon seeing that his body was gone from the clearing. Then, he opened his blood-red eyes, willed his rings to glow, and laughed/screamed in a psychotic way. She was so terrified that she couldn't even scream, and just choked on her own breath for a full five seconds before passing out.

Scared the crap out of her thought Kuso until he remembered Jun and told him to come down.

Poor Jun was affected by the scare too but not as much because he was only shivering violently and not KO'd like the Mightyena.

"No way! You're not taking me evil demon! NEVER!"

Kuso huffed, how was he supposed to get him down now? He wasn't as good a climber than Jun. He needed to talk him down.

"Jun, you wake up every morning and the first thing you do is watch cartoons. You listen to Mason and do whatever he asks exactly, when he asks for it. You're friends with all the guys back home at the lab. You're favorite fruit is Rawst Berries. We've been walking in this forest since morning because you mixed up east with west, and I was so pissed at you for that but I carried you for the last 2 hours anyway. Now get your but down from that tree now!"

Jun jumped down to land on his brother's back "Kuso! I'm so happy that you're not dead I…*yawn*…I so haffy tha…*snore*."

"Dang, how does he do that? I mean I almost died and he just-ugh."

With the sleeping Eevee on his back, Kuso Umbreon walked toward the lab and got ready for a serious lecture. Learning new moves pushed Mason a little too far. Evolving, now _that_ was the final straw.


End file.
